Kimyōna Nejire
by The Demon's Advocate
Summary: Is the cat inside the box alive or dead ? I listened intently and the box began to meow, to even move slightly. I knew now that the cat inside the box was alive. When I opened the box I was surprised to find the cat dead. This is when I discovered, The cat inside the box was never alive, it was all just a facade, and I was apart of it.
1. Chapter 1

Kimyōna Nejire

Mariah Mallad

Chapter 1

[A/N-This is for a comp. I hope to win. I probably will win. ;p Its supposed to be 5000+ so yeah …. Lol Here we goo!]

There was a large banging sound going on throughout the halls of Witch Counsel. Clearly there was trouble in the midst. Lambdadelta; the absolute stepped violently down the hallways towards the large double doors which were extravagantly decorated. As she did so she screamed too loud and too fast for anyone to understand; awaking witches from their slumber; some even popping they're heads out of their dorms to see the uproar then quickly retreating when noticing the Absolute. None dared to ask her to keep it down in fear of having their insides be ripped out through their belly buttons.

The young witch not even touching the large doors swung her arms forward and watched as the doors before her flung open as expected almost ripping off they're hinges. Distress was plastered all over her face, torment in her eyes, "Bernkastel!" She hissed with venom dripping from her lips eyes piercing red.

In the room sitting on a velvet red chair sipping a cup a golden liquid tea which seemed to dance around in the porcelain cup was none other than the witch of Miracles; Bernkastel. Her violet hair draped against her breast and pooled down into her lap as she sat so peacefully in her calm little area doing what she does best, drinking and tasting tea. She was beauty among beauty, admired by all and worshiped by most, dreading for just a bit of her striking appearance.

The great Bernkastel lifted her head from her cup and with a straight gaze smiled, "Lambdadelta... How may I make your acquaintance?" She spoke in the driest tone knowing exactly why she was here.

"Quit the bullshit!" Lambdadelta hissed once more as she ran over to the older witch and grasped her by the fluffy collar, "I have had enough of this! What is your damn secret! I'm supposed to win! I always win... But you! You! Why can you beat me?" Her eyes almost bled from frustration, "I should just kill you and get this over with! Your making me look like such an embarrassment in front of all the others. Every time! Every damn time I win you come back and win ten more times! It's not fair! How dare you!"

Bernkastel remained calmed and peeled Lambdadelta's strong grasp off her collar, "I have no secret, I am the witch of miracles... that is all..." She smirked, "Kill me if you will but I will fight you back."

Lambdadelta's eyes widened with anger and shock at the disrespect then narrowed into slits, "I wouldn't dream of killing my sweet Bernkastel... My precious little kitty..." She purred with a smirk while running her gloved fingers through Bern's violet hair. Lambdadelta pulled her hair towards her face and casually took in the sweet lilac scent of the beautiful witch, sending a sensation of pleasure through her body. "My sweet, sweet Bernkastel... How could I ever be mad at you."

The older witch just sat there with a blank look on her face not really caring for the reckless witch's actions.

Lambdadelta smirked, "Oh my love... Tis' alright, I am no longer angry with you. I shall forgive you for your past mistakes. You may have beaten me before but no longer my sweetheart. It's my turn to end this game once and for all." She giggled as she walked away towards the double doors, "Then after I win... You shall become my servent... And I will have your head."

Bernkastel stood up with a blank look still molded onto her face, "You only talk to talk... But do you hear what you say? The hare believes he will win the race because he is faster than the tortoise... but his recklessness and impulsive behavior ends up being his failure. _My dear hare, you sit along the sidelines and ravish yourself in a good rest and I shall walk slowly in my race and defeat you as I've done many times before._" She spoke the last sentence more harshly before fading away.

"Oh... we'll see my dear Bernkastel... We'll see..."

"No thanks." The brown headed boy stated sharply with disgust in his face as he shooed away the maid costume that the wonderful Mion held infront of him, "I'm not intrested in being a god-damn girl." He sternly said.

"Hey yo... You lost. You gotta wear it and put it on with a smile, or you could have Rena put it on you if you want?" Mion, the club leader and the oldest of the bunch harassed the younger boy of the club whom usually lost all games.

Rena looked up from her slumber eyes slightly red and cheeks somewhat puffy, "Uh... Rena what?" Noticing the frilly maid costume and a upset Keiichi, it clicked in her mind what was going on, "Kei-chan lost another game... Aw Kei-chan must put such a cute outfit on... Or..." Her eyes sparkled, " I shall shove you in it." She giggled roughly.

Keiichi's eyes widened as the thought of Rena stripping him down in front of the class and shoving him into the costume flourished through his mind. He swallowed the lump in his throat and snatched the dress, "N-n-n-n-n-n-no! I-I Got this..."He quickly placed the dress over his own school clothes due to the fact he never agreed to completely undressing.

Mion clasped her hangs together and laughed loudly, "Oahahahahahaha, How lovely you look my dear Kei-chan! But there's something missing." She placed a feather duster in his hand and a maid's head gear on his hair while fluffing his hair all the while laughing her ass off, "Oh god, I'm going to bust a tit!"

Rena all flustered grabbed Keiichi's arm and nuzzled him as hard as possible, "Oh so cute! So cute! I wanna take you home! Make you clean my room! Then play dress up! Then we can have a tea party! Then, we can go show you around town my cute new maid!" Rena went on but it was mostly just babbling that wasn't important.

"I really hate you guys, you know that right?" He spoke in a harsh tone.

Mion laughed as she swatted at his back, "Ahaha, Hate? Love? Oh what's the difference as long as I'm laughing and having fun that's all that matters!"

The door creaked open exposing Rika and Satoko whom were bright red and panting, in there arms a small dog. The three older kids rushed over to them, "W-what's with the mutt?" Mion raised a slender green eyebrow.

Shion then coming in behind them panting harder then them, "What's with the damn dog is I had to catch it for them cause they were complaining about how they wanted to rescue the damn thing! Now someone get me some water!" She barged through the group of school kids to find a water bottle, "I'm so out of shape, I need to go run more." She complained as she found a water bottle at her sisters desk and gulped it down.

Satoko held the brown puppy into the air for them all to see, "It was all alone, we wanted to help it..."

Rika smiled, "Nipah!"

The three club member blinked then returned their gaze towards the pup. Sure it was adorable and innocent looking but what the hell were they going to do with it? "Satoko... Did you think that maybe it might be someone's dog? Or maybe did you even consider how your going to take care of it, a dog is a big responsibility, you have to feed it, bathe it, watch it." Mion Explained, "I'm not trying to sound like a kill joy but you can't just go picking up stray dogs, let alone having Shion go grab it. What if it bit her and it had rabies."

Shion looked up from where she was sitting and pulled out the water bottle from her pink plump lips, "Wh-what? You made me go chase a dog with _rabies?"_ She jumped up ready to hit someone.

"I said what if, sit down!" Mion groaned while rolling her eyes.

Satoko looked down with disappointment written all over her face trying to conjure up an idea, "Well, he can live with Rika and I... we can check on him during lunch right? Something like that, I can take care of him! I promise!"

Rena looked at Mion with a looked of sympathy, Keiichi nudged Mion as well. Mion stared at Satoko and Rika, "If you guys really believe you can both take care of this dog then go for it... But remember its a life... Not just some toy."

Rika and Satoko looked at each other with excitement as they ran out of the classroom with the puppy in hands and spirit in their eyes.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Mion said sternly.

Shion hip bumped her twin with a slender raised eyebrow, "What's up your ass, chill down its just a dog the worst it can do is poop on the rug. Trust me... This is good for Satoko..." Shion's voice suddenly slowed down and saddened as thoughts of Satoshi's disappearance returned, "It's something to take her mind off..." She scoffed, "Now I need a puppy too." She laughed.

Mion patted her back, "Relax, he will come back... As for now lets get out of here we have a big day tomorrow!"

_It's the day before the festival... And after tomorrow I'll be fighting for my life once again...I hate this. I am just some bird trapped in a cage with a child poking me with a damn stick and I just can't tak-_ Rika looked up being knocked out of her thought's by Satoko's voice whom was rambling about the puppy. Rika kept a blank look on her face, _I don't want to see my friends die before me over and over again, I don't want to see Satoko hurt anymore!_

"What should we name him? I like Lue, wanna name him Lue?" Satoko smiled as she touched her nose to the puppies black wet nose, "Do you wanna be called Lue?" The pup licked her nose furiously and barked. Satoko took that as a yes and giggled, "We shall call him Lue!"

Rika was glad to see Satoko happy once more. Satoko hadn't laughed like that since Satoshi had disappeared... She hadn't smiled like that either.

Reaching the Rika and Satoko Household, Satoko dropped the puppy onto the ground and let the dog explore the house and so he did. Rushing into every nook and cranny.

"Auu~ Auu~ No, No~ What is that thing!" A voice shouted from behind Rika.

Knowing full well who it was Rika stared blankly and ignored the voice and walked towards the kitchen to fill up a bowl of water to lay on the ground for the puppy to drink.

"Oh please tell me your not keeping that thing! It's scary! What if it eats one of you while your sleeping...Au~ Oh goodness you both are so reckless!" Hanyuu exclaimed as she appeared in front of Rika, her Lavender hair on ends and eyes tearing up.

"We are keeping it." Rika whispered as she leaned down to pet the pup whom scurried over to lap at the water.

"Oh no this is bad! I just know it!" Hanyuu groaned as she disappeared.

"You should just get a tattoo that says '_Loser'_ on your forehead Kei-chan..." Shion rudely implied as once again Keiichi lost again at a game. It was the Watanagashi Festival, the festival all looked forward too, all but one.

Keiichi slammed his fist against the concession stand, "How...Kami-sama... Curse you..."

Picking up the large tiger plushie, Shion smiled with Victory, "Yeah, you should consider that Tattoo."

It was a great night for the group, finally everyone seemed to be having fun. People were smiling, playing games and enjoying themselves overall. It was like nothing could ruin the great fortune of tonight.

Licking at a large ice cream, Rena cooed at the wonderful and amazing taste of the delight, "It's so good! I wish I could take the ice cream man home with me!" The crazy cute girl whined to her friends as she stared to lick at the dripping vanilla.

Keiichi not being able to help himself stared at the girl with wide eyes as naughty thoughts embraced his mind. He couldn't help it, dammit he is a man! The idea of his cute Rena acting so innocent and doing such naughty things without even noticing was such a tease.

"Hey do you guys want to-" Mion cut herself off as she caught Keiichi staring at Rena in a way he shouldn't which brought up a hard feeling in her. Her stomach twisted and her hand twitched; quickly grabbing him by his shirt she shook him violently around, "Your nothing but a dirty pervert Kei-chan!"

Shion walked over and patted her sister's shoulder, "A man can't help but stare at a woman licking a ice cream dripping onto her... It's every mans fantasy." She suddenly handed a ice cream over to Mion, " Why don't you give it a try?" She winked as she began to laugh.

Mion soon became flustered while staring at the ice cream in Shion's hands, "Shi-Shion! You Asshole!" She growled before dropping Keiichi to the ground who slammed into the dirt hard.

"Why do I have to suffer?" He murmured into the dirt.

Satoko suddenly spoke up, "If we don't want to miss Rika's performance we should hurry up..."

Standing up while brushing himself off her glared at Mion then relaxed his gaze, "What is her performance even about?"

Rena smiled, "It's the cotton thingy ceremony! She has this big scythe that she dances around with and overall its pretty amazing... Makes me want to cuddle her..." She cooed.

Mion shrugged, "Yeah that's pretty much it overall, then we all get are cotton and pass it around."

"It's boring it you ask me." Shion murmured.

"Everything is boring to you." Mion hissed.

"Well... I mean come on this place is ancient... What is there to do here then wait around to rot away?" She scoffed and walked away, her Harlequin hair whipping in the air as she twisted on her heel.

Her older sister rolled her eyes as her sister acted like the brat she usually is, "That's Shion for you... Now let's get going."

Gathering in front of the stage everyone anticipated for the star of the show to arrive out on stage and to actually begin the great Watanagashi Festival. Mion, Rena, Satoko and Keiichi all in the back of the group but could clearly see the stage as Rika walked out on stage and the drums were beat. Keiichi looked around it was almost as if the whole village were here, he couldn't believe it, this festival must be really important.

He observed how Rika moved and danced around on stage with the large scythe in her hands, he himself would be dead scared to hold such a weapon scared he'd slice his damn head off. He was lost in the show until something grabbed his arm, twisting around he noticed Shion behind him with a finger against her lips tugging on him and so he followed.

"What do you want?" Keiichi raised a eyebrow as he wanted to return to his group of friends.

"Do you want to do something exciting?" She smirked with a slender eyebrow raised.

Keiichi took a step back, "What do you mean by exciting?"

Shion smirked as she ran a hand through her long hair, "I mean break into the Oyashiro Shrine..."

[A/N: Yup (: This is going to be Friggin' awesome ! I promise you! So keep reading its going to be 5000+ I was going to just make it a one shot but I think I'll get more attention if I make it into chapters :)! So yeah! Heres the first chapter for the competition. Lol so yeah Wish me luck 3 Make sure you review. Dont waste my time reading I want reviews.]


	2. Chapter 2

Kimyōna Nejire

Mariah Mallad

Chapter 2

**[A/N: Well here's chapter twoo (: ]]**

It was dark, it was scary and most of all it was a long way up to the top of the stairs. Heaving for a breath of air Keiichi plopped at the top of the stairs gasping for breath, caves burning, "My god, your really killing me here Shion."

"Shh!" She shh'd him and signaled him with her hands to follow her as she moved like a ninja in the night.

Rolling his eyes he moved his knee towards his chest and pushed himself up. Rushing quickly to catch up to Shion he soon noticed the large shrine closing in on them. He couldn't really see the shrine in detail but he could make out the outline and shape of the massive building. Not paying attention he softly bumped into Shion who had stopped rushing, "Uh, what's the hold u-" He was cut off by the girl as Shion clasped her hands against his mouth.

"Shh! Someone is there!" She whispered in a stern voice and pulled him into the thicket of the trees.

Being dragged around was not apart of his daily schedule, if his arm was tugged on anymore today it may as well pop off. As they sneaked into the thicket he grumbled to himself as thorns pricked at his legs, "Well, who is it?"

In front of the shrine doors stood two familiar people, a large brawny man and a slender blonde; Tomitake and Takano. There Tomitake picked away at the lock of the door to the shrine as Nurse Takano shined a flashlight upon him. It was then when a loud click rung through out the forest followed by a small giggle from Nurse Takano.

"What do you guy's think your doing?" Shion rudely interrupted the couples B&E. With her arms crossed she glared at the two with a slender eyebrow raised, she never thought that the sweet innocent Tomitake and Nurse Takano would take part in such a mischievous crime.

Takano turned around he honey colored eye's widened, _ This little brat..._ "Oh aha, we... We were just.. Curious you know... I just wanted to explore the Shrine you know? I mean who isin't curious when it comes to Oyshiro-sama?" Smiling softly she crossed her arms as well, "My sweet love just tagged along to help me as well, I wanted to take a look at the great torture tools used in the cotton drifting festival...I want to learn the _Dark side of Hinamizawa."_

Keiichi walked up to Shion and stared at the two perplexed, _What's going on?_ Shaking the thought away he looked at Takano and smiled, "Well then... Funny thing is Shion came here for the exact same reason! I just came to tag along as well...Heh." He nervously laughed.

Tensing, Shion shot a death glare over to Keiichi then sighed before relaxing her gaze and smiling and turning her head towards Takano, "Yeah, so you did the hard work for us." She laughed as she took Keiichi's hand and led him towards the Shrine's entrance, "Time to explore?"

Takano stared blankly at Shion then smirked, "Yes, time to explore." With that she pushed open the door's to the shrine and the darkness soon engulfed them. They all took four steps in and Takano quickly turned her flashlight back on shinning it around. There was weapons and torture tools sprawled all around the room and in the base of the Room a large Statue, "That... Is Oyashiro-sama."

–

"Did you hear about what happened?" Mion stared down with a blank look on her face at her school desk as her question was directed towards to Keiichi.

The boy looked up from eating his lunch, noodles dripping from his mouth. He finished his slurp and swallowed, "No, what happened?" He asked curious. Mion was rarely ever this worried.

"The Curse... It happened again..." Her voice almost cracked.

Keiichi stopped eating and looked up at Mion once more, "_The Curse?"_

"One will die and one disappears... It's happened over and over and now it's happened once again. It's been happening ever since the damn war after The festival..." Rena rudely interrupted, "Satoshi's Aunt was killed last year and then Satoshi was demanded away... Now this year two were killed." Rena said with a no remorse.

Keiichi's eyes widened, "What? W-who?"

"That photographer; Tomitake, and Nurse Takano." Rena stared blankly at Keiichi, "Tomitake was found in the forest, he caused his own death, scratched his neck and bled to death." Rena looked then looked past Keiichi towards Shion who laid against her desk in a deep slumber, "The other, burned in a barrel past recognition."

A sick twisted look made its way onto Keiichi's face as a hand covered his mouth, "Wh-What the hell! Who did it? Is this some kind of sick joke? Your kidding me!" Keiichi couldn't believe this, he was confused, _Why would they be cu-_ His eye's widened more, "The Shrine..." He softly whispered.

Raising a eyebrow Rena went on, "The strange thing is... Two were killed this year. Now two will disappear... Soon... Very soon."

Mion looked up at Rena with a perplexed look, "Rena what the hell are you talking about? I hope you aren't saying Keiichi is going to disappear!" She hissed.

Rena smiled, "I never said that..." With that she moved on walking past the two. At that time Shion raised her head looking at the two with puffy eyes, "What's going on?" She yawned.

There was no answer, Mion and Keiichi just looked at each other with worry clearly surrounding the both of them.

–

"The kitty was just curious right? If the kitty is sorry then the kitty wont be in trouble by the other kitties. If the other kitties try to hurt the kitty I will protect the kitty." Rika said promptly with a smile on her face. It had been three days past the murder of Tomitake and Takano. Keiichi finding it too hard to bear with had to go to someone for help! That someone was Rika.

Keiichi stared at Rika with teary eyes, there was too many emotions running through him at this moment. He fell to his knee's and hugged the young girl for he couldn't utter a single word.

Rika smiled, "I'll protect you kitty, don't worry." The Blue haired girl spoke softly as she rubbed the Russet colored hair of the boy to soothe him, "I Promise the kitty won't be hurt."

–

Her Index finger rested against the middle of her eyebrows as Rika sighed in frustration. It was deep in the night and once more the young girl was awake due to her inability to sleep as usual. Lue was sleeping upon Satoko's chest peacefully; Rika smiled, the two had become so close and she was so glad. She was happy her best friend learned to smile again.

_It's honestly very strange, usually someone would have disappeared by now... Maybe... Maybe... for the first time, god has actually decided to let time take place? No... I don't think so... I'm not going to let my guard down._ Taking a sip of her wine she sighed once more and closed her eyes at peace for once.

"Au~, Please don't. Please stop drinking such things! You know how I hate that!" Hanyuu's transparent form appeared before Rika. Her hands grasping her head in pain, and cheeks red.

Rika stared at Hanyuu for a few moment's before gulping down the rest of the cup and letting out a relived sigh. She watched as Hanyuu stumbled around in the air eye's squinted and cheeks ten shades of red, "Your so cruel!"

Rika smiled, and for once maybe possibly she was happy as well.

[A/N: This chapter is mega short lol I know. But yeah I'm kinda rushing this which is bad but meh, I want to finish it! So yeah I think its pretty good so far! I'm really loving it! And Your not going to expect anything that's coming up so far! Just wait and see !]]

Shion- Do I kill anyone this time?

MeekaKitty- Sorry no... But you can in another story I write (:

Mion- Wait what? Why does she have to kill us all over again! I'm so sick of being killed.

Rika- You think your sick of being killed? Try dying 100+ Times... Then bitch about it...

Takano- I caused most of those deaths ^^

MeekaKitty- Well Till next time (: Arrrverderchiiii


	3. Chapter 3

Kimyona Nejire

Mariah Mallad

Chapter 3

[A/N: So yeah I'm on a roll here :) I'm really happy with how this is turning out and I hope this gets a lot of reviews. If you don't review you just a asshole (:]]

Walking up the stairs to the Angel Mort cafe Keiichi hesitated as his hands hovered over the handles of the Red doors. The young man had been spending day and night thinking about the two who would be disappearing, and the fact that Tomitake and Takano had been killed it was just too much to bear, what if Keiichi and Shion were next. Swinging open the doors he was suddenly greeted with friendly smiles of the Angel Mort Cafe workers in the skimpy outfits which would make any man fall to his knees. But at this moment he had other things on his mind.

Moving past the girls who giggled all around him he made his way towards the long Harlequin haired woman and grasped her shoulder. Watching as she turned around from taking a order he looked at her with a stern look and in a soft whisper spoke, "We need to talk...Right now."

The young woman blinked and then softly nodded before turning around to the couple who sat before her, "I'm sorry will you please excuse me, I will send another waitress to your table. Please excuse me for this inconvenience." She spoke in a professional tone as she began to guide Keiichi away towards a empty table. Sitting on the opposite side of the booth and signaling for him to sit down she crossed her arms, "Clearly you can see I'm busy so this better be important, what do you want?"

Sitting down across from her Keiichi sighed and leaned his palm into his face, "Have you even considered the consequences of what we've done Shion?"

Shion now interested in the conversation leaned back into the booth and raised her eyebrows, "What do you mean Keiichi-kun?"

"What I'm trying to say is... Tomitake and Nurse Takano suffered the so called _Curse_ and were killed! Two people died Shion! That means two people have to be demanded away, are you understanding what I'm saying?" He whispered in a stern voice.

"No not really." She spoke bluntly as she picked out whatever was under her nail.

"We. Were. The. Two. Others. In. The. Shrine." He Spoke slowly, "We are the two who are going to disappear...We are the two others who are cursed... We're going to be _Demanded away, _Shion." His voice was cold.

Shion stared at him blankly until it all hit her and she moved towards him, "No... No! I'm not going to disappear like Satoshi-kun!" She quickly stood up and grasped the sides of her delicate head, "I am not going to be _demanded_ _away_!" She looked at Keiichi and glared, "This is just some bullshit... It's someone fucking with us you know... Someone killing off people pretending to be Oyashiro-sama... Someone was spying on us that night. That has to be it." She laughed, "I'm not going to be killed... I'm not going to disappear... I have to protect and watch over Satoko... I have to wait for Satoshi-kun... I'm going to get this perpetrator before they get me." She was breathing hard, her chest rising up and down faster and faster, sweat drops could even be seen dripping down the side of her face.

Shion let go of her head and shook her head softly and smiled as she calmed down, "Keiichi-kun... I want you to meet me by the Shrine tonight. We're going to figure this mystery out, we're going to find out what the hell is going on in this god-forsaken place." With that Shion made her way out of the booth and moved towards the kitchen slamming the door behind her.

The young man at the table sighed, _God help me..._

–

Once again he had to stalk up the stairway to goddamn Heaven, reaching the top once more he took a few deep breaths to catch himself then walked onwards. It was just like the festival night, dark, spooky and creepy. He hated being out here alone, it was almost as if someone was watching him. The thought of really being cursed and being outside at night alone drove him nuts, but if he ran he believed if there was something really out there it would just excite it and make it run after him. So he stayed calmed and walked towards the shrine.

Coming up along the large monument he exhaled sharply and rubbed his temples, "Why am I here...?" He spoke to himself. He heard footsteps behind him and twisted around quickly, heart racing faster than a speeding car in Tokyo. When he noticed the familiar green hair he smiled, "Sh-Shion... You really frightened me..."

"_Not me..."_

Keiichi blinked, "Say what?" He asked as the green haired woman spoke softly.

Shion rose her head, eyes wide and pupils constricted to the size of a pin tip, _"It shall not be me... I will not be cursed. You are the one... You are the killer, you killed Tomitake... And Takano. There was no one else with us, so how would anyone know it was them... Unless it was you cause it sure as hell wasn't me."_

Keiichi backed away as Shion spoke and got closer to him, "Shi-Shion what the hell are you saying? Your crazy? Delusional! I'm not a killer! Snap out of it!"

The girl smirked, _"Of course you would defend yourself you monster. You thought you could fool everyone with your dumb act and innocent facade but in the long run the bad man is always caught! You will not hurt anyone else, I won't let you! Your not going to make me disappear..."_ Revealing a large kitchen knife used to cut Meat or slice off fish heads, Shion smirked as she raised it in front of her face and waved it back and forth, _"This is for Oyashiro-sama."_

Keiichi's eyes constricted at the sight of the knife. Was Shion really going to fucking kill him? Stepping away he kept his eyes on the girl whom seemed to fall into a state of psychosis, "Shion, listen to yourself... You sound crazy... Please, just listen to me! I am not the kille-" Keiichi ducked quickly as the girl actually swung at him, "You crazy bitch!" He screamed.

"Just fucking die! If you die I'll be able to see Satoshi-kun! Die!" The crazed girl screamed even louder as she jabbed at the boy in front of her who seemed to be nothing but a blur in the night, "Stay still and die!"

"Your crazy!" He yelled as he grabbed her hand with the knife in it as she went to stab him. Quickly overpowering her, he twisted her wrist back and started to force the knife back at her. She furiously screamed then kicked him hard in the shin causing the boy to fall to the ground in pain.

Shion kicked the boy away from her and picked up the knife that had fallen to the ground. Dusting the glittering knife off and rubbing it on her skirt to polish it she smiled, "Oh, you thought you had me there didn't you?" She laughed harder as she stepped towards the fallen boy and placed her shoe onto his neck and smirked, "Looks like the imposter has finally fallen, heh. As expected..." Leaning forward she smiled even wider, "Did you really think you could kill me? _Sonozaki Shion?_ Ohohohoho, you sure dream big."

Keiichi stopped struggling and laid his head back against the dirt and stared into the empty night sky, there was only the moon, all alone. No stars to give him any company, he was lost in the sky looking down upon the earth hoping for some comfort, "Hurry and get it over with..."

Shion's eyes widened, "Eh?"

Keiichi looked at her with a blank look, "You heard me, stop playing around and just hurry up... I have been spending days worrying about disappearing and who was going to cause it... But all along it was you Shion... You were going to be the cause of my demise. You are the bad person."

There was a sudden silence, before Shion dropped the knife and stared at Keiichi with a look he had never seen before. A look of torment yet relief, the girl dropped to her knees and kept her gaze on the young man not speaking a word. She moved her hands towards his face and softly graced his cheek, "I'm not a bad person..." She said softly and began to tear up, "I'm just trying to be happ-"

There was silence...

"Just like you said, It was either you or me, and it wasn't going to be me!" The boy cried as he forced the knife deeper into the beautiful Shion, pushing the knife deeper into her abdomen with each thrust.

The green eyed beauty coughed, then began to choke as a small amount of blood began to seep from her pale lips. Her eye's widened and her pupils had once more constricted; peering down to the knife plunged deep within her belly she gulped and fumbled slightly backwards.

Keiichi looked at Shion with tears in his eyes, he didn't want to but she made him! This was all her damn fault!

Shion examined the puncture and moved her hands towards the wound; poking at it causing it to gush out more blood. She rose her gaze back towards Keiichi, her mouth dripping blood now and she was now unknowingly shaking. She was in shock.

"You made me do this! This is your fault dammit! Why Shion?" He began to cry and he grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently.

The green eyed woman soon started to choke on her own blood, and coughed onto Keiichi. Hurling around them both she suddenly regained herself and began to tear up she was about to scream in pain but her eyes rolled back into her head and her body fell backwards into the dry summer dirt. Falling in front of the Shrine.

Keiichi stared with wide eyes, "N-No... Uh... I..Sh-... No!" He stuttered as he hovered over her body and touched her arms then her face, "Wake up! No! I didn't mean it!" Seeing no reaction he started to scream, "Wake up Shion! You were acting so damn weird I had to! I didn't know what to do! Just wake up, please just wake up!" He started to cry.

–

It took him a few moments to understand completely that she was dead, and by his hands. He had set himself far away from the body, to scared to be by it, scared she may arise from the dead and kill him. He sat there in utter dismay at what he had just done.

Standing up her moved over to Shion and stared with a look of disgust knowing he had done this horrible deed. Shaking his head he picked the dead girl up in his arms and walked away from the spot where he had killed her.

He began to walk upstream with the body deep within the forest with Shion's dead body in his arms. He couldn't let anyone find her if anything he could let people think it was the curse that she had disappeared, but he had to hide her good. Taking her deep and far into the forest he found a nice secluded area within a group of trees and laid the body down. Breaking off branches from trees he laid them on top of her covering her body making sure she could not be seen. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered as he began to walk away back towards his home forgetting all that just happened.

That was just the first death to come to the poor unsuspecting Keiichi...

[A/N: Yeah... Totally didn't expect that did yeah? Lol :) Don't worry I got a bunch of twist in this story I'm def gonna win this comp :)! and I dont really care about the prize im just reallyl competitive lol1 NEVER COMPETE AGAINST ME! YOU WILL LOSE! MWAHAHAHAHALOL anywahs... yush.. I'm really happy how this turned out. I'm not really taking time to prrooof read so yeah If yah see mistakes don't point them out lol Cause that will piss me off. BUT NWHAT I WANT YOU TO DO IT REVIEW! THANKS BYE!]]


	4. Chapter 4

Kimyona Nejire

Mariah Mallad

Chapter 4

[A/N: Mehh Short chappie but its good... Climax coming soon ^^]

He violently washed his body in the shower scrubbing ever patch of skin that was tainted with the young woman's blood. He groaned and whimpered as the past events kept on repeating in his head. _My god... oh my god... What the hell is going on?_ Leaning against the tiles of the shower he breathed heavily, the warm water splashing against his bare back.

Figuring that he was clean enough he turned the nozzle to off, and stepped out of the shower while grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his body. He stepped out of the shower and walked towards his room while he plopped down onto his bed hoping to forget tonight about what had happened just a hour ago. Although he knew full well that would not be happening.

–

Dragging himself to school the next morning he knew his life was about to change, and not for the better. Opening the door to the classroom he noticed Satoko crying hard, her eyes puffy and checks red as blood. She was hanging onto Rika, clutching her shirt and crying about something that was too hard to understand. Shutting the door behind him he walked towards Rena and Mion with a raised eyebrow, "What's going on...?"

Mion scoffed, "The damn dog, it ran away..." She hissed.

Keiichi could understand Mion's anger seeing Satoko so upset. She really did love that puppy it was the only thing keeping her mind off her brother...

"W-We h-have t-to f-f-f-f-find him!" She cried out to Rika, "P-Please... Rika..." Wiping her tears away from her eyes the young girl sniffled.

Rika looked at Satoko with a sympathetic look, "Don't worry we'll go look for Lue tomorrow okay." Being that tomorrow was Saturday. Rika honestly didn't need this kind of stress on her hands, nor did she need to see her best friend crying in her arms not after she was so happy just the other day.

Satoko slightly smiled, "Thank you!" She embraced her friend in a tight hug fearing to let go, not wanting to lose Rika as well.

Watching from afar Keiichi no longer wanted to waste his time watching the mushy scene and moved towards his seat. He was almost dead inside but he had completely blocked out last night to his disbelief. Tapping a pencil against his cheek he sighed heavily with thoughts racing widely though his head. Moving one of his hands to his temples he rubbed thoroughly, hoping to calm himself.

"Something wrong?" A voice above him sounded.

Looking forward he saw Shion's face and gasped, "ah...sh-..." Shion's face quickly faded away and Mion's features returned to her relaxing Keiichi.

Raising a eyebrow she cocked her head, "Yet I have to repeat myself, _something wrong?_"

"No." He spoke in a dry voice, "Just tired, I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Ahh..." Biting her lip Mion nodded then quickly turned back around seeing the distraught look upon the boys face. Something was clearly up and the fact he wouldn't tell her was really bothering her. Mion and Keiichi were really close, they told each other everything... Even if it would ruin their friendship they always spoke what was on they're minds. _Maybe I'm just some kind of annoyance to him.._ Shaking the thought away she went on to pay attention to what was going on in the classroom as Chie walked in with a smile.

–

Satoko sat on her futon gracing her fingers along the mattress where Lue used to lay. _I hope he's okay..._ Everything in Satoko's life seemed to disappear or leave her so easily, it was like anything that got close to the girl just died or had to leave. Like there was some sort of _omen_ cursed upon her. Satoko began to tear up as the thought of Lue being hurt somewhere or getting hit by a car raced through her mind. _God, please help Lue..._

Walking up behind Satoko, Rika tightly hugged her and with a sympathetic look embraced her crying friend tightly, "Satoko-chan, Lue will be alright. I promise you, we will find him tomorrow and everything will be fine again."

The Mustard colored haired girl sighed, "I really hope so Rika-chama..."

"I told you the puppy was a bad idea!" Hanyuu appeared in front of Rika, but only Rika could see her, "Auu~ Now poor Satoko will be hurt if something bad has happened to him!" Rika sent a death glare at the god which sent shivers racing through Hanyuu, "Okay, okay, okay... I Just think that you shouldn't have done that! Poor Satoko …." With that she faded away.

Later after Satoko had fallen asleep, Rika laid in her cot staring up at her wall thinking randomly, _Why do I have a stupid feeling like I probably should have listened to Mion and Hanyuu... I should have just gotten her a stuffed animal!_ Frustrated she rolled onto her side and curled into a ball, "Dumb dog..." She muttered.

-x-

[A/N: This one is very short I'm sorry... But don't worry There's more to come! I'm just tired right now... So yeah. I hope your enjoying the chapters so far. Hoping for Reviews. IF YOU DONT REVIEW YOUR JUST A FUCKTARD!. Okay well... I lvoe you buh bye.]]


	5. Chapter 5

Kimyona Nejire

Mariah Mallad

Chapter 5

[A/N: Oh dayum, I'm actually reallly liking how this whole thing is turning out! ^^ I can't wait for it to be all finished with! I think It has this chapter and one more chapter... Maybe another … I dunno. All I know is its gonna have a lot of work into it. (: So yeah... Enjoy.]]

-x-

As the group of children made their way to the forest entrance they all looked at each other with a ready-to-find-Lue look smeared across their faces. All except Keiichi who was lagging behind as usual. Coming up along the tree lines Satoko turned around and grabbed onto Rika's arm and looked at the rest of the group with determination, "Rika and I are going to go check by Onigafuchi swamp and see if Lue is near there. Mion you go with Keiichi and go upstream," Suddenly Keiichi tensed, "Rena says she works better by herself so she's going to go explore the forest on her own using treats as bait." As she said so Rena lifted a large box of popular dog treats in her hands.

"Yummy!" She smiled as she jumped up and down, "We'll find Lue don't worry." She giggled.

There was a sudden cool breeze that swept through the group of kids and the sun soon faded away. Satoko looked up as well the rest of the kids, "It's about to rain, and hard. If we don't hurry up we will never find Lue!" She hissed.

Mion smirked while making a fist, "Alrighty then! Keiichi come on lets go find us a puppy!" She yelled while stomping her foot and pumping her fist into the air.

Keiichi snapped out of his thought's and looked at Mion and smiled, "Y-yeah, puppy... Sure." He said dryly and moved over towards Mion listlessly.

"Well then I guess that means I'm off then as well, good luck everyone!" The orange haired girl saluted to her friends and bounded into the forest.

Satoko and Rika smiled towards each other and entwined their fingers together while they ran towards the direction of the swamp.

Punching Keiichi hard in the arm almost to the point where he fell over, Mion laughed, "Well are you going to stand there all day? Come on or I'm leaving you behind." She bluntly pointed out as she started to walk into the forest as well following the stream.

The boy rubbed his arm from the young woman's punch which was actually quite manly and strong. He let out of soft groan and stumbled after the girl, tagging close behind.

-x-

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" The green haired woman asked as she grabbed a tree branch and moved it out of her path. They had been hiking upstream for nearly 15 minutes, either not speaking a word. Mion was sick of the silence so she decided to speak up, "Even though you say there's nothing wrong I'm pretty sure there is..."

"No. I'm fine, will you stop asking questions your starting to get on my nerves." He rudely told her off.

Mion looked back at him and glared, she released the branch that was in her hands and let it swing back and whack the boy in the face.

Being smacked in the face by a branch and punched in the arm but She-man was clearly a sign of how today was going to be shity. Swatting the branch away he ducked under it and ruffled the leaves out of his hair, "Are you serious? You could have took one of my eyes out! Your crazy like your si-" He stopped himself in midword and looked down, "Let's just keep going." He spoke in a saddened tone and pushed past her.

As he passed her the Harlequin haired girl grabbed his toned arm and hurled him back at her, "I don't know what your problem is... but You need to change your attitude cause were not here to fight." With that she threw his arm down and pushed him out of the way. It was only two steps forward until something strange hit her nose. She sniffed the air before a repulsive scent withered its way into her nostrils. She made a disgusted face and covered her face with her hands, "Ugh! That's disgusting! What the hell is that?" It was a permeating and nauseating smell that seemed to linger throughout the forest area.

Keiichi lifted his head and sniffed the air around him as well trying to take in whatever scent Mion had. When he had finally discovered whatever she was talking about he covered his nose as well and squinted his eyes, "Oh, gross! Is there a landfill over here or something?"

Mion still covering her nose and mouth shook her head, "Not that I know of..." Without saying a word she began to walk towards the smell.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?" He yelled as he ran after her.

In a throaty voice due to plugging her nose she responded, "I'm going to find out whatever that smell is, it might lead us to Lue. Also if its something that's dangerous I should find out and alert my mother or Ooishi."

As they ventured onward the smell only worsened, it smelled like feces and blood mixed together that had been left out in the sun for some time. Mion could hardly contain herself but she kept going forward clearly this was something that needed to be checked out.

"Stop..."

Mion turned around and saw Keiichi who was pale as the winter's snow, "Why? Its really strong it has to be right here somewher-" She stopped talking as she tripped backwards over something that was uprooted from the ground. She fell over the object and stared at the bulky thing that laid still covered with leafs, dirt, and branches wondering what it was.

The clouds above the two grew darker, the moisture in the purple cotton balls above their heads could no longer contain themselves; so down, down the water fell upon the god forsaken forest. So it rain, It rained like no other day.

Making its way to the earth, the rain had also made its way to revealing what was underneath all those Leaves, and Dirt..., "Shi-Shion..." Mion stuttered. Watching as the leafy greens peeled away from here sisters body exposing the Harlequin haired girl; eyes rolled back into her head, mouth gaping and a large whole in her abdomen where bugs seemed to be crawling in and out of her. Making a home inside her or just staying for a quick buffet treat.

Keiichi could not look for this was his doing, so he looked away, he could not see his work in play before him. When he noticed the hole in her stomach he felt like killing himself, he forgot that her body would be decomposing here and food for bugs and other small rodents...

"Shion, Oh god no. No, no!" The breathing twin screamed with passion as she touched the cold wet arm of her already dead sibling. _She's dead, Shion's dead..._ There was suddenly a large lump that made its way into Mion's throat, making it almost impossible for her to breathe. Forcing the clog in her back down she let out a small wail which turned into an obnoxious cry, "Are you kidding me? God no! Oh god! Nee-san, how could you? Your suppose to out live me, you can't die! I'm the oldest I'm supposed to look after you!" Throwing herself onto the rotting body she could care less what got on her, the revolting and nauseating smell was so strong that it had pretty much become immune to her, but it was a smell she would never forget. Clutching her sister's chest she cried harder and harder as the rain poured rapidly on the three poor club members.

He couldn't even look, he couldn't even cry, let alone say sorry. He just stood there looking away from the mess he had caused. _Are you happy? You should look them both straight in the eyes and tell Mion what you've done... face the consequence …_ Turning to look at Mion he was suddenly hurled against a tree.

"You."

Mion forced the boy against the closest tree, ramming him hard into the bark hoping for the wood to rip through his clothes and scratch his skin, "You did this!"

"M-Mion?" The boy whimpered not saying anything else.

"That's why you were acting so weird! That's what was wrong with you, cause you killed my sister! You killed my life! You killed the thing that was most important to me! How could you?" She began to shake him violently hoping he would tell her she was wrong, but he held onto her silent. Mion held him there pinned in silence, "Your going to go to hell for this..."

"Mion, I'm sorry..." His voice almost broke.

Kneeing him hard in the stomach and throwing him next to her sister she yelled, "Face the shit that you've done!" Stomping over to him and grabbing him by the hair and shoving his face into the hole in Shion's abdomen she began to cry and scream, "Look at my sister! Look! Look at the mess you've caused!"

Keiichi suddenly began to cry, "I didn't mean to! I swear! She attacked me and.. I... I stabbed her... I couldn't stop myself I needed to prot-" He couldn't even believe what he was saying. He was trying to justify the right of killing Mion's twin. He screamed out in agony as it all began to hit him.

Mion just watched as he cried not knowing what to do, but the anger inside her grew widely. Grasping the collar of his shirt instead she lifted him to his feet and chucked him away from the scene closer to the river. "Your going to pay." It wasn't like Mion had the duty to protect her friends anymore when her friends started to hurt her family, her twin none the less... Her mirror image. The one who copies her every movements and shows her how she is looking. The one who shows her if she is having a good hair day or bad one. She was the yin to her yang, the egg to her rice. The one who always had her back when she fell, the one she knew she could fall back and her twin would catch her. The one who will always be there smiling even if no one else is. It was her dammed sister he killed.

Looking up at the woman approaching him he stared in fear, never before had he seen Mion like this before. Her eyes were glazed over in hatred and despair, tears still streaming down her cheeks but her face showed no remorse. "M-Mion..." There was no answer, she just kept that same blank look plastered on her face. He cringed as he took to his feet, "M-Mion please... I'm sorry...We don't have to fight!"

Striking the boy in the face with a hard fist she watched as he stumbled backwards and kicked him hard in the belly, she was going to avenge her Mirror. _Shion, I love you... I promise your death will not go unnoticed. _

"Are you kidding me, Mion you too? Are you Sonozaki's known to just be crazy?" He hissed as he returned to his stance once more, "I don't want to hu-" Once more he was thrown onto the ground by one of Mion's powerful kicks.

"Try to hurt me you murderous idiot!" She hissed, with venom dripping from her lips and leaking onto the ground. Eyes still glazed over and face still blank. She walked over to Keiichi who had fallen next to the river and picked him up like a rag doll and shook him around. Feet dangling like nothing but gelatine, "Had enough?"

Keiichi's eyes opened slightly and he smiled, "Yeah I had enough..." He tightened his hand around the jagged rock he picked up before Mion and hauled him towards her and bashed it into her head.

Screaming in pain she through him into the water and fell towards the river as well, her eyes blurred so she could direct her fall; so she fell head first onto stepping stones. There was a loud _cracking_ sound and then silence.

Mion was facing the direction where she couldn't see her sister's body lying, she smiled, _Onee-san... Onee-san... We'll be twin's in the next life right?_ A crimson color began to drip down from the gray rock and into the river the from green haired girl's head. _Onee-san..._

Gasping for air, Keiichi swam over to the other side of the river he grabbed hold of the bank and panted heavily. _No..._He suddenly began to burst into tears and laid his head against the bank, "Oh god why are you doing this? Stop this! Please!" The Russet haired boy swayed in the water for a few moments until he heard footsteps approaching him; as he looked up with worry a foot was suddenly thrust upon his head and forced him back under the water. He struggled as the deathly waters swirled in around his head and took him captive. His muffled screams from underwater were to no avail as his attacker went on with the kill. Thrashing violently until there was no more air left in him and the ripples calmed the image of his pursuer came to eye. A blonde woman clad in black with bright amber eyes, _M-Miss... Takano..._

[[A/N: Yeah suck it bitches... 3 ':) ]]


	6. Chapter 6

-x-

Kimyona Nejire

Chapter 6

–

[A/N- Well quick update I apparently got kicked out of the contest reasons don't matter lol. But I'm still going to write my Fic because this is a very good plot I will not lie. So Yeah, Here is the next chapter.]

It was this strange feeling that lurked within Rika's adult mind, a feeling of fear and worry. Something was wrong but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Looking over to the Mustard colored hair that belonged to none other than Satoko, she couldn't help but frown as the girl cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted for the lost dog. Rika wouldn't deny the thoughts that she knew Lue was gone, most animals lost in the town were never found again and she wouldn't blame them. _Who would want to stay here? _But that didn't mean she couldn't at least give her dear friend some hope, show her that there is always a slim chance for a miracle to happen as long as there isn't a 0-probability. Although it was only a matter of time Satoko would give up, then the tears would begin and her sadness would return for losing someone else close to her.

Rika sighed as she rested her palm against her forehead, _Its almost useless, no matter what I do... She always ends up upse-_ Her thoughts were cut off short as Satoko's voice interrupted her, "Mii~ Uh, Rika-chan didn't hear... Can you repeat that, heh."

Satoko puffed out her cheeks in anger, she hated when people ignored her. Taking a deep breath and sighing she opened her mouth to speak, "I think if we split up we'll find Lue faster. You should go check and see if he fell in the gorge of the swamp, I'll check in the deeper part of the forest and if we don't find anything we meet back here in forty minutes and look some more together." Satoko smiled, she wouldn't give up on Lue, even if they didn't find him today they would look tomorrow and the next day, and the next! She wouldn't give up like everyone did on her brother, she had a responsibility for this puppy!

The Iris haired girl smiled, "Mii~ If that's what you wanna do then okay!" Waving to Satoko as they departed she began her decent down towards the swamp. The rain was now reaching them and was making the search for Lue ever so difficult. She wondered if this would only make Lue go into hiding or maybe it would make him run into the rain? She had no clue, she didn't like dogs really, she was more of a kitty person, and for one she knew that cats would have hidden themselves at the first sign of a rain shower.

As she made her way towards the side where the swamp was she found how difficult it was to just get there, _I wonder if Lue really here?_ Making her way through all the rocks and little rivers of water she took sight of the swamp, _Onigafuchi swamp... heh...w-wait...What the hell is that!_

Apparently, the swamp basin that was filled with dirt had mixed with the newly fallen rain and returned back to its swampy like structure. She had seen this happen before but not like this, this was much different from usual. The filthy watery substance was brownish-green that stirred in the gorge. Bubbles busted in the swamp creating more of the disgusting material. A fume suddenly began to leak from the watery-growth, and not just that but the fumes were even visible, a green tint was able to be seen as they left the swamp.

_I-Impossible... This can't be happening._ Rika could care less about the dog, it was her friends she was worried about now, and the rest of the towns people. She had to alert the town to let them know that the swamp was leaking fumes again. She didn't understand why, usually when it rained it would only flood never leaked fumes. She had to get Satoko, she had to save her friends! She knew all about the toxins of the swamp, she didn't want to die anymore, she didn't want anyone else to die anymore!

She suddenly ceased to a stop. Her eyes quaked with fear, there in black attire and long blonde hair stood a familiar face she thought she'd never see again; Takano Miyo...

Rika rubbed her eyes trying to make sure that the fumes weren't getting to her and she just wasn't seeing things. But no, Takano was there, and Takano was not hurt or burnt to death, yet alive and well. But how? "Miss Takano...Your alive, how? I thought you were found in the mountains, in a barrel all burnt up...?" Rika asked in her adult voice.

Takano didn't say a word, instead she smiled as the rain continued to pour down onto her clothing making it stick to certain areas of her body describing her figure. The supposedly dead woman was rubbing her thumb and index finger for some reason, _I really hate it when they fight back..._ She thought to herself as she rubbed, recalling the incident not to long ago with the Ryuugu girl. She smirked as she took a few steps forward and then stopped until she was a few feet away from Rika.

Rika was cold and wet, she wanted to hurry and find Satoko, "Miss Takano... I have to go find Satok-" She stopped her words as her gaze followed a chain linked to Takano's attire that was linked to a,_ Gun... Why does she have a gun?_ Rika started to step back, The Iris haired girl stiffened and her gaze intensified, "Takano-sama, I don't know what is going on, but I need to leave now." She insisted and began to slowly walk.

In a swift movement Takano whipped out her gun and pulled down the trigger. The iris hair whipped around as a bullet wizzed past the girl.

Her eyes were wide, Rika stood in shock and fear as her heart thumped hard against her chest, "M-Miss... Takano..."

Takano began to laugh manically and walked towards the girl, "Its time for the queen to die." Her voice was psychotic, "Time for you to be brought down. Once you die, and the villager's die, I shall be in control... Everyone will soon look at me as God." Takano snickered softly as she pointed her Colt .55 at the girl.

Quickly Rika got an idea and instead of running away ran towards the woman. As fast as her little sandals could carry her she flew under Miss Takano's legs and ended up on the other side tumbling, then pushed the woman before she could figure out what happened. Watching as the sociopath's black hat flew into the air and cape flapped widely as she tumbled down and barreled into the bank towards the swamp, Rika couldn't help but hesitate to help her.

Takano confused on Rika's actions had allowed the brat to knock her over, but as she began to tumble she struck her gun into the dirt to gain her balance which she luckily did, "You bitch! You'll fucking pay!" As she tried to get up she found the attempts to no avail as the mud kept her from advancing. She screamed in frustration and began to claw herself to the top leaving the gun behind, she would kill the brat with her bare hands if she had to. But each time she tried she slipped even more.

Rika seeing the gun gone was not going to let her actually die because of her. With Cautionary action she began to walk over to the fallen woman she knelt down and offered a hand, "Please, I know what your doing... you've done this many times before... But please... Do you actually want to die? Give me your hand and just go home." She said softly yet stern, her gaze was comforting and her shoulders were relaxed not stiff showing she was able to be trusted.

Takano's heart was literally about to crumble, a tear almost fell out of her eye. _How the hell did this happen?It was all planned out perfectly!_ Should she? She pounded the muddy slope and groveled as she was about to grab Rika's hand when she noticed a dog running towards the both of them. _Its a fucking dog?_

Rika turned around and noticed Lue running towards her but first she had to save Takano, turning back around to help the lady up she suddenly felt something jump onto her back. Losing her balance, the young girl fell forward towards Takano but barley missing her, falling face first towards the swamp. Quickly she grabbed onto Takano's legs, "Takano!" She screamed, "Help, please!" The fear of dropping into the bottomless pit of dirt and water scared the girl actually, the thought of what lurked underneath... She didn't want to die anymore!

Takano looked down and saw the young girl dangling onto her legs asking for her help, the queen bee asking GOD for help. A sudden laugh sprung from the lungs of the blonde haired woman as she raised a black boot, "Sorry hunny, time to go and sleep with the demons now!" She slammed her boot hard onto Rika's feeling and hearing the crushing of her jaw and nose. Blood squirted out from the girl's face as she was knocked off her and sent the little girl plunging into the swamp.

The pain was unbearable, she couldn't even describe what even happened she only knew that something or many things were cracked or broken. Flying backwards and plopping into the swamp she screamed on the way to her doom. The was a large splash as the gory water engulfed her. She batted at the disgusting waters as she tried to swim back to the bank but it felt as if the demons of the swamp were dragging her down, when she herself and her panic was actually killing herself. "Please help! Don't do this!" She clawed at the waters as she tried harder and harder, the murky liquid reaching her neck, then her chin, her mouth, nose, eyes... In her last moments she saw a young girl with short blonde hair smiling at her with red eyes holding a puppy and an umbrella. _Lue? _

Then there was no more Rika.

Takano started to laugh hysterically, "I did it! I killed her! I killed the Queen! Ahahahahahaha!" Laying her forehead against her arm she laughed towards the cold, wet, earth. There was sudden clapping sounds above Takano's head. _What?_ Looking up she noticed cute little pink sandals with pumpkins on them, _what the?_ Trailing up along whomever was standing before her, she noted the person's attire to be childish, a pink summer dress that was kept dry with little pumpkins and candy decorations spaced out on her choice of clothing. As she went on her amber eyes widened in shock at the resemblance of this young girl, "How is this possible?" This girl almost looked identical to herself as a child it was not mistakable, this child could be her twin... Except for those eyes. This young girl's eyes were red as blood, and glowed like the morning sun on a hot summers day.

The girl twirled her lacy white umbrella causing a drizzle of raindrops, "Oh~ you've done excellent Miyo-san~ Just Excellent! Here let me help you." Bending over the young girl extended a hand and with incredible strength lifted the woman out of the bank and onto the ravine. A giggle escaped the young girls peach colored lips as she hopped foot to foot, "Oh~ Miyo-san! I won! I won~...Ahem.. I mean We won! We did it! We beat Rika!" She giggled loudly as she jumped widely around waving her umbrella. Looking back to the woman who was breathing heavily she grinned ear to ear, "You can rightfully call yourself..._God..._Go on now! Show everyone Miyo Takano~! Ihihihihihhii~ Don't hold back anymore, because this time, Rika-san won't be reviving!" She laughed hysterically and turned around while walking towards the forest leaving Takano in the rain who stood there confused, but felt as if she knew the young girl.

-x-

Skipping into the forest while twirling her umbrella she caught sight of Dark Iris hair flowing in the wind. Her eyes lit up with joy, "Bernkastel~ Oh Bernkastel~ Guess what?" She sung. Skipping over to the older looking witch and grabbing onto her arm she giggled, "Guess what?" She stuck out her tongue.

A sharp gaze pierced the young girl, "Lambdadelta, you've won, congratulations. You used the swamp as your key tool and the stupid dog... I didn't see it coming... I guess you can be clever." She hissed while trying to shake the girl off of her.

Lambdadelta growled in annoyance, "No! No! No! That's not what I'm saying ! Puueeeey~ I'm saying you lost~" Her eyes suddenly glowed even harsher than before, _"Now you must hand over your head to its respectful owner!"_ She whispered in a stern voice as she grasped the woman's arms and cackled loudly.

Bernkastel looked at her with wide eyes as a shackle appeared around her neck with a chain linked to it. Following the chain, which lead directly into Lambdadelta's tight grip, Bernkastel glared into Lambdadelta's narrowed eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Our deal sweetheart... If I win... You must be my slave, and I get your _**head**_!" As she screamed the last word they disappeared into thin air.

The forest was quiet, there was no sound except for the patter of rain against the leaves of the trees. Nothing but silence.

[[A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What did you think? I want to see some reviews people! If your not reviewing thats just rude honestly! Reviewers are my best friend 3 I love you! There is one more chapter that explains everything, And if … Bernkastel will have her head slit off for Lambdadelta to keep forever. ^^ ]]

Bernkastel – Pathetic, seriously... I can't believe your really going to do this to me...

Lambdadelta- OH but your head is so cute, and next to me will be your cute widdle naked body... ah such a dream come true...

Bernkastel- I rather you just kill me /:


End file.
